debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation
Summary Transformation is the power to alter your appearance in one way or another. The potency of the ability varies greatly, be it small changes such as modifications to certain aspects such as height, body parts, etc, or grand changes seen in Pokémon Evolutions or changing the very structure and make-up of one’s own form at will. Whilst many transformations are something the user can tap in and out of, certain users will find their transformations are permanent, putting weight on their decision. The transformation may come through willpower alone, certain emotions or an external source, among other methods. Transformations are also sometimes paired with amplification of statistics. Not to be confused with Transmutation, which is transforming those/things other than yourself, or Fusionism, the act of two or more individuals merging to create a new form. Types * Type 1 - Partial Transformation: The user is limited to small changes, usually modifying simple aspects of their body. This can include stuff like height and changes to their outwards appearance (such as hair/eye/skin color). * Type 2 - Morphing: A type in which body parts can be altered, either due to the body’s flexibility in anatomy (e.g. a slime could create a fist from its back, or turn its entire body into a puddle, due to its fluid make-up), or the ability to turn certain body parts into other things (such as alterations to their limbs by turning them into weaponry or changing the composition of their hand). Essentially a subtype of Body Control and is basically limited to what the body has to work with. * Type 3 - Transformative Arsenal: The user can turn themselves in a vastly different form to that of their usual selves. However, the options they can choose from is limited to certain transformations. Essentially, they have a set transformation/set transformations. * Type 4 - Shapeshifting: The user can freely turn themselves in vastly different forms of their choosing. This can include changing into the form of another creature or object, or something entirely different. * Type 5 - Permanent Transformation: A transformation made to last. You have essentially evolved into a brand new form, and this is your new body. * Type 6 - Hide and Seek: A bizarre case in which two or more individuals sharing a single body. The appearance of the body will change depending on which person is dominant at the time, be it radically different or just a few telltale signs. It differs from Type 1 in that it is caused by the individual (or the dominant soul) changing, whilst in Type 1, this is not affected. * Type 7 - Dimension Shifting: The user is able to transform into a being of higher or lower dimensionality than their current state. * Type 8 - Concept Shifting: The user is able to transform their very concept to another. For a more in-depth explanation of these types, see this blog. Possible Uses * Certain users might be able to use this for impersonating others. * The power could be used for healing, by swapping from a wounded state to an unwounded form, like seen here. * The new form could grant new powers and abilities. * The new form could be an augmentation, amping the likes of speed, power, durability, etc. Limitations * Certain transformations may come with a time limit. * Certain transformations could make the user become unruly and unable to control themselves. * Certain transformations may be unwanted by the user, such as those achieved through mutation or a curse. * Whilst Type 5 is, by definition, permanent, certain scenarios could cause them to revert to an earlier state. * Transforming into certain things may carry forth their weaknesses, fears, limitations, etc onto the user. * Certain objects, artifacts or items may be required to unleash this transformation, leaving the user unable to do so without them. Users * Goku and other Saiyans through Super Saiyan forms (Type 1) and Oozaru (Type 3). * Arturia Pendragon/Saber (Type 1/Type 5, depending on continuity). * Mario (Type 1, Type 2 and Type 3 through certain Power-Ups. Type 7 with an 8-Bit Pipe). * Werewolves (Type 3) and similar creatures from folklore. * The majority of Pokémon through Evolution (Type 5) and Mega Evolution (Type 3). * Kars through a Stone Mask equipped with the Red Stone of Aja (Type 5). * Gold Experience, Silver Chariot and potentially all other stands through the Beetle Stand Arrow (Type 3 if pricked, Type 5 if pierced, ascension to Requiem). * Merlin and Madam Mim (Type 4). * Remilia and Flandre Scarlet (Type 3). * Cirein-cròin (Type 3). * Void Termina (Type 2). * Suu (Type 2). * Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde (Type 6). * Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio (Type 6). * Zamas (Type 8). Category:Powers and Abilities